runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Balance Elemental
De Balance Elemental was de beschermer van de legendarische Stone of Jas, die spelers tegenkomen tijdens de While Guthix Sleeps quest. De Balance elemental zal de speler zien als een bedreiging en zal hem aanvallen. Spelers zullen hem moeten vermoorden om verder te gaan met quest. De Balance Elemental zal te vinden zijn in de Ancient Guthix Temple waar hij voor verschillende jaren de bewaker van de steen zou zijn geweest. Vanaf 11 januari 2010 is de Balance Elemental het tiende sterkste monster in het spel en de derde sterkste quest monster. Locatie *Ancient Guthix Temple, de grot waar de Stone of Jas zich zou plaatsvinden. Strategie thumb|left|De Balance Elemental verschijnt voor de speler. De Balance Elemental zal verschijnen wanneer de speler de Stone of Jas aanraakt. Hij zal het gevecht beginnen met een Ranged-aanval, maar zal snel overgaan naar een andere aanvalstype (Magic of Melee). Net als spelers, is er een vertraging als de Balance Elemental overschakelt naar een andere aanvalsstijl en de Balance Elemental valt daarmee meestal 3 tot 4 keer aan voordat hij naar een andere aanvalsstijl overschakelt. Het is aangeraden om Ranged of Magic te gebruiken tijdens het gevecht. De Stone of Jas kan gebruikt worden als een safe-spot tegen zijn melee-aanvallen. Ook een Summoning familiar kan gebruikt worden als safe-spot, waar spelers ervoor kunnen zorgen dat de familiar voor de Balance Elemental staat. Als de Balance Elemental's melee aanval is uitgeschakeld, dan zal het veranderen van Prayer een stuk makkelijker zijn. De Balance Elemental zal aanvallen met Ranged, Magic en Melee. Als hij met zijn stenen vuist aanvalt, zal hij melee gebruiken. Als hij met zijn boog van vuur schiet, zal hij ranged gebruiken. De andere aanvallen zullen magic zijn. Dit is een manier om de aanvallen van elkaar te kunnen onderscheiden. Eén tactiek is om meteen te rennen naar de andere kant van de Stone of Jas op het moment dat de Balance Elemental verschijnt, zodat je volledig uit zijn bereik bent. Dit zal de speler de tijd geven om tot rust te komen of om een strategie te bedenken. Een ander gebruikelijke tactiek is he gebruik maken van black dragonhide als armour met ongeveer 200 rune bolts. Veel spelers nemen één Prayer potion (4) mee en één super restore potion en vullen de rest van hun Inventory met Sharks. Gebruik een one-click teleport om meteen weg te teleporteren als je bijna dood bent. Gebruik ook en Rune crossbow. Verschillende spelers gebruiken melee en nemen een Dragon battleaxe vanwege zijn special attack. Spelers met een Godsword zijn aangeraden deze gebruiken tijdens het gevecht. Voor het aanraken van de Stone of Jas, is het aangeraden om eerst de special attack van de Dragon battleaxe uit te voeren of een potion te drinken. Als de Balance Elemental overschakelt naar melee-aanvallen, schakel dan over naar een ranged-aanval, maar wees op de hoede voor zijn aanvallen. Het zal niet langer dan 5 minuten kosten om te vermoorden. Als spelers overlijden tijdens het gevecht, zal een grafsteen verschijnen in de Tears of Guthix grot, vlak naast Movario en Darve. Gesprek frame|De Balance Elemental praat. *Balance Elemental (BE): By order of the Governance of Guthix, what rights do you have here? *Speler: What? *BE: Perhaps some violence will make you understand? Het gevecht begint *BE: Do you know what, (Player's name)? I've really missed you. It's been such a long time, and your funeral was just such a lovely event. *BE: And what was it you used to say to me? Oh, I remember it well, since it was like yesterday. Ah, well, I guess you know better than anyone that the good die young! *Speler: What do you...? *BE: Oh well, back to the battle...I'm enjoying it, are you? Het gevecht verder *BE: The bloom of youth only lasts so long. What can any of us aspire to but a glorious death, and yours was glorious. *BE: Oh, and the other days someone else was talking about how much they missed you. How you used to light the place up with your laughter, but it's all gone now. But you know that better than any of us! *Speler: You don't make any sense at all! *BE: But of course, it's always nice to talk, though, and 'manners maketh the man', is what you always told me. Wanneer de Balance Elemental verslagen is: *BE: "And to protect the Stone until such a time as, near to death, whereby you are relieved of all duties and shall henceforth be returned to your home plane with the gratitude and blessings of Guthix." Zie ook *Elemental *''While Guthix Sleeps'' *Stone of Jas en:Balance Elemental Categorie:Monsters Categorie:While Guthix Sleeps Categorie:Quest Monsters Categorie:Bosses